


What's in a smile?

by Sardon



Series: A concoction of Fictions in other fandom s [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/Sardon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel smiles, Dean notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a smile?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fiction so please be nice. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the story despite its size!

Castiel Novak smiles a lot. People have always commented on how withdrawn, glum and grumpy he looked, even if he wasn’t actually in a bad mood. Some people would go as far as saying he looked completely lifeless, even Sam had some odd feelings about him at first sight. 

However for Dean it was a different story entirely.

Unlike most people Dean preferred not to judge a book by it's cover, but instead tried to get to know the person. Which was what he did.

As their friendship grew stronger so did Castiel's smiles. Surely people did talk at first, some even made remarks along the lines of ‘the towns reject has finally pulled himself into society’.

But Dean didn’t bother to correct them, he didn’t need to because he knew they were wrong.

Although they were stared at and mocked, both men took their pitiful laughs, the ridiculously lame insults and those tragic gawps as their way to cover up the huge amounts of envy for the special qualities they were desperate to possess themselves. 

The small twitch of Castiel's lips was more than enough proof of how thankful he was despite the wicked whispers.

The upwards curl of the corners of his mouth appreciating him for getting the courage to let him open up when no one else would. 

Even on a bad day just by seeing the heartwarmingly, sweet , flawless face of no other than Castiel Novak, immediately sending tingles through his mouth just waiting for the stretch of those closed lips. Which came to reveal the hint of dimples before emerging into a full heartfelt smile.

For Dean this is what makes Castiel special. 

Unlike most ,Castiel didn’t need words to express how he felt. Instead his actions seemed to tell a never ending story.

It had all began with a simple hello and ended with a just as rewarding kiss.


End file.
